1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to a culvert system and more particularly to an easy clean culvert system with a removable cover for easy cleaning.
2. State of the Art
A culvert system is a conduit used to allow water to pass underneath a road, railway, embankment, driveway, or sidewalk for example. Culverts are utilized in order to maintain flow of a river, canal or other waterway under a road or other structure, or may be used in order to facilitate draining of water, such as runoff water. Culverts may also be applicable for other uses beyond water flow. Culverts can be made of many different materials, with steel, polyvinyl chloride (PVC) and concrete being of the most common.
Conventional culvert systems include conduits that run under the surface of the ground, such as under a roadway and the like. These conventional culverts are constructed to be installed permanently, without removable parts. They provide a structure for draining of water from one area to another.
These conventional culvert systems have their limitations. For example, culvert systems, due to the intended purpose of culverts, are subject to blockage. Heavy silting and other debris are often products of running water. As the water passes through the culvert system, much of that silting and debris are left within the culvert and eventually, the culverts are rendered inoperable. Conventional culvert systems do not provide a structure for cleaning the culvert system easily and efficiently.
Other limitations that conventional culvert systems include, particularly concrete culvert systems, is the strength of the culvert system and the ability to tolerate large loads on the cover. Further still another limitation is installation of culverts on and in soil with poor compaction or unstable soil. Culvert systems are often damaged due to settling of only a portion of the soil, thereby applying additional shear forces on the culvert and damaging the culvert.
Accordingly, there is a need in the field of culvert systems for an improved easy clean culvert system.